Ángel
by Natsuko Kuroigawa
Summary: Robin sabe que está ocurriendo algo raro cuando Sanji no se aparece a traerle la merienda como de costumbre. Además de eso, Nami no ha regresado a la habitación en todo el día. ¿Qué andará haciendo? @ ZORO X NAMI @ FRANKY X ROBIN @
1. Fragmento I: Robin

**Notas de la Autora:** Ya hacía meses que no subía nada nuevo, así que hoy traigo mi primer aporte al fandom de _One Piece_. Tenía la intención de traerlo como especial por el _día de los enamorados_, pero como terminarlo me llevó más tiempo del esperado (no lo acabé hasta ayer), pues no lo pude subir a tiempo XD

El fic se centraba inicialmente en la pareja _Zoro x Nami_, aunque al final terminé agregando también algo de _Franky x Robin_.

¡Gracias de antemano por leerlo~! Espero que lo disfrutéis, y también me alegraría mucho si pudieseis dejarme algún review con vuestras opiniones ^^

**Disclaimer:** Esto no es más que una pequeña pieza creada por una fan para otros fans. _One Piece_ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmento I: Robin ~<strong>

Una tarde tranquila en el Thousand Sunny. Hacía una brisa agradable, y suaves rayos de sol alcanzaban hasta el último rincón de la enorme cubierta del barco.

La mayoría de los integrantes de la banda estaban reunidos allí: Luffy, Usopp y Chopper estaban tumbados en medio del césped tomando el sol, mientras el segundo les hacía reír con sus extravagantes historias; Franky estaba en su mundo, concentrado en lo que fuese en que estaba trabajando; Brook se tomaba su té de la tarde sentado a la sombra; y, por último, Sanji se encontraba sentado en las escaleras ojeando un libro de recetas.

Solo faltaban dos personas allí: Zoro, que estaba en su habitación entrenándose como de costumbre, y Nami. El paradero de ésta última lo desconocía. La había visto salir de la habitación que ambas compartían desde temprano en la mañana, y no la había vuelto a ver durante el transcurso del día.

Le resultaba raro que no hubiese regresado a la habitación a trabajar en sus mapas y, a decir verdad, también había otra cosa que estaba fuera de lugar. Sanji no había aparecido a traerle la merienda, cosa que solía hacer a diario. Y verle allí sentado a esas horas, en lugar de estar en la cocina preparando algo para el resto de la tripulación, le parecía bastante extraño.

- Chicos, ¿habéis visto a Nami?

- ¡Oh! ¡Robin-chwan~!

Al verla, Sanji se puso en pie de un salto y fue a su encuentro mientras ella descendía por las escaleras para reunirse con los demás en el jardín en cubierta. Los tres que estaban recostados en el césped también repararon en ella, y luego de una entusiasta invitación por parte de su capitán para unirse a ellos y terminar de escuchar el relato de Usopp, continuaron tal y como estaban antes de llegar ella, con el joven de nariz larga contando sus historias y los otros dos riendo sin parar, a quiénes finalmente se les unió Brook luego de terminarse el té.

Mientras tanto el cocinero del barco ya había llegado hasta ella y aclamaba su atención.

- ¡Perdona, Robin-chwan~! ¡No he olvidado tu merienda, por supuesto que no! Te prometo que en cuanto Nami-swan termine en la cocina, te prepararé algo de inmediato. Te compensaré por la espera, ¡me aseguraré de que no hayas probado algo mejor~!

Robin procesó la información que acababa de recibir, haciendo caso omiso de los detalles referidos a la merienda que tanto parecía preocupar a Sanji.

- Oh, así que está en la cocina…

Movida por la curiosidad, se dispuso a desplazarse en dirección a la cocina, no sin antes dedicarle una agradecida sonrisa al cocinero.

- Gracias por la ayuda, Sanji.

- ¡Siempre es un placer, Robin-chwan~!

Atravesó la zona recubierta de césped y subió las escaleras, para finalmente detenerse frente a la puerta. Se asomó por la barandilla del pasillo para echar una última ojeada a la cubierta del barco, sonriendo al ver a sus alegres compañeros reunidos allí. Incluso Sanji se había hecho un sitio junto al resto en medio del césped, que seguían riendo y contando historias bajo el sol, disfrutando del agradable día.

Le llamó la atención la solitaria figura de Franky, que continuaba trabajando junto a la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos, sin inmutarse siquiera ante el alboroto que estaban armando sus compañeros a pocos metros de él.

Con una sonrisa juguetona dibujada en el rostro, Robin decidió poner a prueba su inalterable concentración. Pronuncio cada sílaba con calma, y con claridad.

- _Hen… tai..._

- ¿Qu-qué…? ¡¿Alguien me ha llamado?

Divertida, soltó una leve risita antes de cruzar la puerta que la separaba del comedor.

* * *

><p><em>~ to be CONTINUED . . .<em>


	2. Fragmento II: Nami

**Notas de la Autora:** Aquí tenéis el segundo fragmento. Olvidé mencionarlo antes, pero el fic consta de un total de 4 fragmentos. En teoría era one-shot, pero puesto que lo tenía organizado en partes distintas, decidí subir cada una en un capítulo independiente para que quedase más ordenado. ^^

**Disclaimer:** Esto no es más que una pequeña pieza creada por una fan para otros fans. _One Piece_ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _Eiichiro Oda_.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmento II: Nami ~<strong>

- ¡Arrg…! ¡Otra vez no!

Una capa de humo negro abandonó el horno nada más abrirlo, y el olor a quemado volvió a envolver la habitación como muestra de un nuevo fracaso, otro intento más que no había salido bien.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- ¿Eh? ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Quema, quemaaaaa!

Tan centrada estaba en sacar del horno aquel intento fallido de tarta de chocolate sin quemarse, que no se había percatado de que alguien había entrado en la habitación hasta ese momento. El sobresalto hizo que la tarta saliese despedida y, en un intento desesperado por recuperarla, solo consiguió que ésta tocase su brazo desnudo. El intenso calor la forzó a apartar los brazos, provocando que el intento de tarta acabase volando por los aires una vez más.

- ¡_Dos Fleur_!

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Una de las manos salió de la mesa, y lanzó una bandeja en dirección a la segunda, que a su vez la utilizó para atrapar la tarta antes de que ésta tocase el suelo.

Aliviada, Nami se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, soltando el aire que había estado conteniendo durante todo el proceso.

- G… gracias…

- No hay de qué.

La arqueóloga aprovechó el momento de calma para echar una ojeada a su alrededor. La cocina estaba patas arriba; era evidente que su compañera llevaba horas allí, y la cantidad de tartas que había dispersas a lo largo de la mesa del comedor era la más clara muestra de ello.

Algunas de ellas estaban quemadas, como la que recién acababa de rescatar. Otras muchas parecían comestibles, a pesar de que más de una pecaba de ser demasiado líquida.

Robin se acercó hasta el punto en que había hecho florecer una de sus manos, que se desvaneció tan pronto como su dueña le sustituyo en la tarea de sostener la tarta, para luego dirigirse a la mesa del comedor y dejarla junto a las demás.

Viendo la cantidad de tartas que había desperdigadas por la mesa, comenzó a plantearse por qué razón la navegante aún seguía haciendo más. Había varias con bastante buen aspecto, y un considerable número de ellas que mínimamente aparentaban ser comestibles.

Finalmente concluyó que, si seguía haciendo más, es porque buscaba rozar la perfección. ¿Pero por qué razón? ¿Y qué tenía de especial este día?

Fijándose un poco más, pudo distinguir la forma que Nami había tratado de dar a las tartas: eran corazones. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta.

14 de Febrero. Día de los enamorados. Había leído hace tiempo sobre eso. En algunos sitios tenían la tradición de regalarle chocolate a su persona especial en ese día, como una forma de dar a conocer sus sentimientos.

La razón por la que buscaba la perfección, era porque no se trataba de una tarta cualquiera. Se lo estaba tomando en serio porque sería un regalo para su persona especial. Sonrió. Su joven amiga se había enamorado.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el afortunado?

- ¡¿Qu… qué? No sé de qué me hablas. Simplemente me apeteció hacer tarta de chocolate, ¡es todo!

Robin no pudo contener una risita al ver a su compañera sonrojarse. Su teoría había dado en el clavo: estaba en lo cierto. Y Nami lo sabía. La sonrisa de la morena lo decía todo. _Te pillé._

- Arrg, ¡está bien! A ti no se te escapa nada, ¿no? Bueno, verás… yo… este…

Sintió un intenso calor en sus mejillas, señal del tinte rojo que comenzaba a teñirlas. Nunca antes se lo había dicho a nadie, y haber sido descubierta de una forma tan estúpida no mejoraba mucho la situación. Por supuesto no dudaba de Robin. Si a alguien podía contárselo, era a ella. Aún así…

- ¡Oh! Así que tarta de chocolate... Suena divertido. ¿Puedo probar yo también?

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡Claro!

Finalmente distraída de sus anteriores pensamientos, dedicó a su compañera una agradecida sonrisa. Robin ya había notado su incomodidad, y decidió cambiar de tema en lugar de forzarla a hablar. Después de todo, se trataba de Robin. Encontraría la respuesta de una forma u otra, llegado el momento adecuado.

. . . . . .

Apenas había pasado un cuarto de hora cuando Robin completó su primer intento.

- Creo que ya lo tengo. ¿Cómo lo ves?

La mirada de Nami se posó sobre un corazón de chocolate perfectamente formado. Era apenas del tamaño de la palma de su mano, pero lucía delicioso. Una base de bizcocho bañado al chocolate con una capa intermedia de nata, la cara superior del postre cubierta en chocolate con leche semi-líquido sobre el que se había dibujado un fino borde recubierto en caramelo redibujando la forma del postre.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Pero si está perfecto! Y sin embargo yo, después de mil intentos aún no… ¡Arrrg! ¡Cómo te envidio!

La respuesta de Robin se limitó a una sonrisa, y luego dirigió su atención al horno que en esos momentos estaba trabajando.

- Oye, ¿no está ya listo eso? Si lo dejas ahí más rato, se te quemará.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, mierda!

No fue mucho después que Nami logró finalmente el resultado que llevaba todo el día intentando alcanzar. Se detuvo frente a su creación, admirándola con una sonrisa. Mientras tanto, su compañera terminaba de recoger la cocina.

- Y bueno… ¿Qué planeas hacer con todo esto?

- ¿Eh?

Sus ojos siguieron la dirección a donde apuntaba Robin, cuya mirada se había fijado en el centenar de tartas dispuestas en la mesa del comedor.

- Oh, eso…

Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en sus labios. Una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro de Robin. _Una lástima por los chicos_.

Se cuenta que el resto de miembros de la tripulación fueron forzados a comerse todas y cada una de ellas, independientemente de si eran comestibles o no - después de todo, ¡no podía permitirse tirar a la basura todo el dinero empleado para conseguir los ingredientes!

* * *

><p><em>~ to be CONTINUED . . .<em>


	3. Fragmento III: Franky

**Notas de la Autora:** Tercer fragmento, con su pequeña dosis de _Franky x Robin_. ¡Disfrutadlo~! ^^

**Disclaimer:** Esto no es más que una pequeña pieza creada por una fan para otros fans. _One Piece_ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _Eiichiro Oda_.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmento II<strong>**I: Franky ~**

- Ya casi está.

Dejó pasar la fina cadena plateada por el enganche del elaborado adorno en el que había invertido prácticamente todo el día.

- ¡Listo!

Sonrió satisfecho ante el resultado de su trabajo. _Le encantará_.

. . . . . .

**_Thousand Sunny, varios días antes._**

_Liderado por Nami, el grupo que se había encargado de ir a cazar tesoros en la pequeña isla finalmente regresó al barco luego de un duro día de trabajo. Se habían detenido allí con el fin de conseguir algunos bienes; apenas les quedaba comida en la reserva y, ya de paso, Nami no pudo desperdiciar la oportunidad para hacerse con algún que otro tesoro. _

_Junto con ella, Nami se había llevado a Luffy y Zoro, que venían ahora sosteniendo un par de sacos llenos de tesoros. Sanji, Brook, Chopper y Franky habían sido enviados a buscar provisiones, aunque habían regresado ya hacía rato. Solo Usopp y Robin habían permanecido todo el rato en el barco, ella leyendo libros mientras el primero trabajaba en agregar nuevas mejoras a su arma. _

_Con la llegada de Luffy y compañía, el resto se reunió de inmediato a su alrededor, ojos curiosos por descubrir los tesoros que habían encontrado. Cuando dejaron los sacos sobre el suelo, se dejaron ver un par de cofres. _

_Al parecer habían encontrado esos tesoros en unas ruinas abandonadas en las profundidades del oscuro bosque, pero una vez allí, habían sido atacados por extrañas criaturas y se vieron forzados a huir para no quedar encerrados bajo lo poco que quedaba de las antiguas ruinas, con lo que no habían tenido oportunidad de observar ellos mismos el contenido de los cofres._

_Impacientes, Nami y Luffy abrieron ambos cofres al mismo tiempo. Todos los demás estaban reunidos a su alrededor, expectantes. Los ojos de Nami se iluminaron al visualizar el contenido. Adornos antiguos, aparentemente valiosos, se mostraban ante ellos. Pero bastó con acercarse un poco más para hacer que le cambiase la cara._

_Al ver que no se trataba de oro, sino objetos construidos con materiales carentes de valor alguno, la decepción fue más que evidente en el rostro de la navegante, que no tardó en abandonar la estancia con un gruñido, seguida de un hiperactivo Sanji que trataba de animarla prometiendo un manjar que superaría la exquisitez de cualquier tesoro._

_Algunos de los demás integrantes de la banda, sin embargo, aún mostraban interés. Usopp, al igual que Franky, buscaba entre los objetos – a los que Nami había terminado bautizando como chatarra inútil - algo que pudiese utilizar para futuros inventos, mientras que Luffy y Chopper trataban de hacerse con tantos como fuese posible simplemente por diversión o porque les parecían fascinantes (aunque realmente no lo fuesen)._

_Fue durante todo ese caos que Robin se acercó. Algo entre todos esos objetos había conseguido llamar su atención, una especie de adorno en forma mariposa. Hermosa, a la vez misteriosa, y que desprendía una esencia de fragilidad. Franky pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos durante una fracción de segundo cuando sus delgados dedos atraparon el objeto con cuidado. Pero tan pronto como había llegado, ese brillo se desvaneció al tiempo que la mariposa se desintegraba en sus manos. _

_- Vaya… Qué lástima._

_Aunque lo dijo con una sonrisa, el carpintero del barco pudo detectar un atisbo de desilusión en su voz. Fue entonces cuando sintió que debía hacer algo por reconstruir ese objeto tan especial. Porque en aquella mariposa púrpura había visto reflejada la personalidad de su compañera: bella y cubierta por ese aura de misterio que trata de esconder su vulnerabilidad, pero en el fondo, una criatura frágil. Una criatura que en el fondo también busca que alguien la proteja. Y que de repente él había empezado a desear ser ese alguien, una persona capaz de hacerla sonreír de corazón._

. . . . . .

Encontrarla no le llevó mucho tiempo. Allí estaba: sentada frente al acuario, completamente inmersa en el libro que estaba leyendo.

- ¡Eh, señorita arqueóloga!

Al escuchar su llamado, la atención de Robin pasó del libro a Franky, quién se encontraba ya apenas a un par de pasos de ella.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- ¡Claro! – le respondió con una sonrisa, a la vez que se desplazaba unos centímetros para dejarle un espacio en el extenso sofá, un sencillo gesto para reafirmar su respuesta.

El carpintero del barco tomó asiento al lado de la joven, y una vez allí, comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos. En cuanto encontró lo que buscaba, desvió su mirada al lado opuesto respecto a donde se encontraba su compañera, mientras le ofrecía el objeto que permanecía escondido entre ambas manos.

- Aquí tienes. Esto es para ti.

Robin observaba sus movimientos con curiosidad. Juraría que por un instante lo vio sonrojarse. Sonriendo, decidió aceptar el presente.

Franky dejó caer con cuidado el objeto sobre la palma de la mano de su compañera. Aún con su rostro ligeramente orientado en dirección opuesta, sus ojos se fijaron en ella, buscando una reacción.

Finalmente el esfuerzo que el cyborg había puesto en crearlo parecía haber dado sus frutos. Al ver el objeto que tenía entre sus manos, Robin quedó maravillada: se le iluminó la mirada y su sonrisa se tornó aún más pura y sincera.

De la elegante cadena plateada colgaba una hermosa mariposa. El contorno negro azabache le daba forma, mientras que fragmentos de amatista otorgaban a las alas un hermoso tono púrpura que le daba personalidad.

Agradecidos, ojos color cielo buscaron encontrarse con los de su creador.

- ¡Muchas gracias! Es precioso, pero…

- Olvídalo, solo es un regalo. No tienes que darme nada a cambio.

- Aunque digas eso… ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé!

- ¿Uh?

Franky reparó en una pequeña cajita que Robin sostenía ahora entre sus manos, la mariposa ahora descansando sobre su pecho.

- No es mucho, pero, por favor, acéptalo.

Abrió la caja para sacar un chocolate del tamaño de apenas la palma de su delicada mano y, tras entregárselo a su compañero, se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, no sin antes recoger el libro que había estado leyendo minutos antes.

- Gracias de nuevo, no tenías que haberte molestado.

Tras decir esto, plantó un suave beso en la mejilla de Franky, para luego marchar con una sonrisa.

- ¡Buenas noches!

Hubiera jurado que, por segunda vez en ese mismo día, había visto al cyborg sonrojarse.

* * *

><p><em>~ to be CONTINUED ...<em>


	4. Fragmento IV: Zoro

**Notas de la Autora:** Y aquí está la cuarta y última parte, y con esto, la historia queda completa. ^^

Esta parte está centrada totalmente en _Zoro x Nami_. La idea inicial que tenía para este fic era simplemente esta parte, pero mientras lo escribía terminaron salieron las otras 3. Espero en verdad que os haya gustado, y también espero haber conseguido mantener a los personajes lo más IC (_in character_) posible. ^^

Reviews siempre son más que bien recibidos, así que no dudéis en hacerme saber que os ha parecido. ¡Gracias por haberme leído hasta aquí~! ^^

**Disclaimer:** Esto no es más que una pequeña pieza creada por una fan para otros fans. _One Piece_ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _Eiichiro Oda_.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmento IV: Zoro ~<strong>

Con la llegada de la puesta de sol, la agradable brisa que había soplado durante todo el día se tornó más fría. La mayoría de los integrantes de la banda ya se habían retirado al interior del barco: a excepción de Zoro y ella misma, los demás se encontraban reunidos en el comedor, pendientes de la cena especial que estaba preparando Sanji con motivo de San Valentín.

Nami se encontraba ya justo frente a las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación en que el espadachín pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el Sunny. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la helada brisa sobre sus brazos desnudos.

Echó un último vistazo a la tarta de chocolate que tanto trabajo le había supuesto. Luego cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Se concentró para que su oído pudiese captar una imagen de lo que ocurría unos pasos más arriba. Silencio. No se oía nada. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Zoro se había dormido.

Subió los peldaños de la escalera con cuidado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Dejó la tarta de chocolate en el suelo, y acabó de subir el último tramo de la escalera con ambas manos.

Tal y como había supuesto, estaba dormido. Nami avanzó unos pasos hasta detenerse frente a él.

Tumbado sobre su costado, el brazo derecho del espadachín, ejerciendo el papel de una almohada, era lo único que separaba su cabeza del suelo. El rostro del joven se mostraba pacífico, al tiempo que su abdomen se contraía al ritmo de su respiración.

Al verle así, la navegante no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Se agachó ligeramente para contemplar la escena más de cerca. Pero justo cuando lo hizo, hubo movimiento. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, el espadachín estaba ya recostado boca arriba, su rostro ahora a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Instintivamente, los labios de la joven rompieron la distancia que les separaba, posando un dulce beso sobre los del aún dormido Zoro. Un leve movimiento en los párpados del espadachín la hizo entrar en pánico.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡¿Pero qué he hecho?

Temiendo que despertase en cualquier instante demandando una explicación, la navegadora abandonó la habitación a toda prisa. Con un poco de suerte, no se habría dado cuenta de nada.

. . . . . .

Inmediatamente después, Zoro despertó de su sueño.

- ¿Nami? ¡Eh, Nami!

Habría jurado escuchar la voz de la navegante pocos segundos antes. Pero allí no había nadie; solo él. Un parpadeo. Dos. Tres. Se llevó la mano a los labios. _¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?_ Ya no sabía decir si había sido real o no.

Entonces reparó en algo que yacía abandonado en el suelo, junto a las escaleras. Sonrió.

. . . . . .

_**Habitación de las Chicas, minutos más tarde.**_

Los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar un rato antes recorrían su mente una y otra vez. Con los nervios del momento, había descuidado los detalles, habiendo dejado atrás la tarta que había hecho.

Afortunadamente no la había firmado, pero la tripulación del barco no era tan grande, y si Zoro alcanzaba a ver ese chocolate antes de que ella pudiese recuperarlo, las probabilidades de que terminase averiguando quién se había tomado tantas molestias en hacerla eran demasiado altas como para no tenerlo en consideración.

Aún así, la simple idea de volver ella misma a recuperarla era suficiente para ponerle la piel de gallina. Decidió entonces que lo mejor era pedirle ayuda a Robin – con su habilidad podía recuperar la tarta sin problema alguno, incluso destruirla sin que nadie llegase a verla siquiera.

Impaciente, se levantó de un salto tan pronto como escuchó el familiar sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

- ¡Por fin estás aquí, Robin! ¡Te estaba esperando! No sabes en que lío me he metido, ¡necesito pedirte un favor…!

- ¿Ah, sí? Escuchémoslo entonces.

Definitivamente esa NO era la voz de Robin. Temiéndose lo peor, volteó para verificar la identidad de la figura que se encontraba de brazos cruzados apoyada en la puerta, al tiempo que sentía una helada gota de sudor recorrer su rostro.

- ¡Zo-Zoro! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí?

Ignorando la pregunta, el espadachín la observa en silencio por unos instantes. Su mano izquierda descansa sobre el cómodo sillón rojo que yace en medio de la habitación, no muy lejos de la puerta de entrada frente a la que él se encontraba.

Fijándose un poco más, pudo distinguir un par de cortes en sus finos dedos, así como lo que aparentaba ser una leve quemadura un poco más arriba, en su brazo. _Entonces sí que fue ella._

- Ven aquí.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y encima ahora me das órdenes?

- ¡Ven!

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, extiende su brazo para capturar la mano de la joven y tira de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí. Entonces la besa. Y lo sabe. _Así que no fue un sueño después de todo._

- ¡¿A qu-qué… a qué ha venido eso?

Las mejillas de la navegante se tiñen de rojo mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibuja en el rostro de Zoro, quién de nuevo había optado por hacer caso omiso de su pregunta.

- Gracias por el chocolate.

Ante el inesperado agradecimiento, Nami se queda atónita, incapaz de articular palabra. Y se sonroja, incluso más.

Sin dejar de sonreír, el espadachín regresa a la puerta.

- Será mejor que regrese y me lo coma todo antes de que Luffy huela el chocolate. ¡Qué sueñes con los _angelitos_!

Luego de dedicarle una pícara sonrisa, Zoro abandona la habitación dejando atrás a una enmudecida Nami. Ella lo ve marchar ligeramente avergonzada pero, en el fondo, inmensamente feliz con el giro que habían tomado las cosas.

- Idiota… – murmuró la joven esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

. . . . . .

En otro lado, una tarta de chocolate continuaba descansando sobre el suelo. Y en ella, un Zoro en miniatura duerme plácidamente sobre una nube de nata, alas de ángel dibujadas en su espalda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ the END<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>~ Natsuko Kuroigawa, Febrero – Abril 2011 ~<em>


End file.
